An Equivocate World of Mystery
by GreatElementor
Summary: This story revolves by the year of 3187 wherein the problems that happened in Soul Eater have been solved. Let's welcome the brand new characters as they walk on the surface of the WorldOfMysteries. Contains NewCharacters,romance,friendship, and humor XD!
1. Prologue

**_"Sorry the prologue is short, I just focused on the idea of the hunting XD.. The introduction to the brand new world will be described by each character as the story progresses."_**

* * *

><p>In Edinburgh, Scotland, particularly there is a place that is stilled and somber where the beaming moonlight passes through the transparent window glass, there is a man wearing mysterious clothes, undoubtedly panicking about something. He is heavily breathing and tired; he proceeds to which seemed to be the bathroom. He removes his clothing and looks at the mirror. His reflection is dull, it is blank, the face is completely white, no eyes, no nose, no mouth, no ears, just nothing. As he is looking at his dull lifeless face, he hears some footsteps coming from outside the bathroom. Before he could lock the door, a boy, holding two swords both wrapped in dark yet tenebrous flames, stops him. His face, although blank, somehow shows fear when he sees the man. As the mysterious figure approaches him, he walks backwards and then quickly tries to find a place to escape. The man with the mysterious clothes with only his mouth showing suddenly wears a grin. It is somehow both melancholic and maniacal at the same time. As he closed the lights, the room then becomes dark. The only thing then heard is a sharp sound that is caused by a slash, followed by a loud and heavy thud. After a while, light emits from the inside of the building, viewed from the shadowy outside of the building's window. Mysteriously, a satisfied and slow slurp sound came after.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XD<strong>_


	2. The New World of Meisters and Weapons

_**" Hehehe. So... Here's Chapter 1"**_

Set in the Year 3187, wherein the problems that occurred in the original story have been taken care of by the group of Maka Albarn, the world has changed much greatly after the events. Monsters and many different creatures roamed about the surface of the world. Bounties were put about to monsters that terrorize the cities. Despite this, all monsters ,even good or bad, are considered to be killable and their kind appears to be on the Death's List. Although witches were still hunted because of the fact that their souls are needed to turn the weapon into a _Death Scythe_, they are not that much hunted anymore because the remaining witches that survived, hid deep within places that were secluded. Also,most of the surviving witches are commonly really strong so the quest of having a _Death Scythe_ weapon is incredibly difficult. In turn, monsters are hunted everyday, killing almost approximately 380 monster per day. Monsters usually have souls that are 1/3 of those of an average human. Though in some cases wherein they are really strong, their souls are equal of those of an average kishin. New Characters. New Places. New Enemies. New Friends. New Abilities. New Romance. New Fights. New Adventure. New Life. Let's venture ourselves to the whole different world of Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful day, the sun's radiance and heat is felt by every student on each classroom. The slightly warm comforting breeze is also felt by each student. In one particular classroom, where normal occurrences happen like the teacher is talking and explaining the lesson while the students are obediently listening, there is this boy with the maniacal grin on his face. This boy, who isn't listening at all and is actually daydreaming, is like he is alone, no one is around him. Unfortunately, the zealous and agile teacher sees him and asks him a qy uestion.<p>

"Excuse me Mr. Frailgrom, could you please stand up and answer this question?"

"Sure, Mr. Gubble" the boy says enthusiastically.

"Who is the man who discovered the essence of eternal darkness from his weapon "The Scythe of Oblivion"?"

"Uh, Mr. Gubble?" the young boy says impishly.

The whole class starts to laugh because of his joke. The face of Mr. Gubble shows great dismay and anger, his hands trying to firmly grasp the top of the table. The teacher then approaches him, blabbering about why he can't answer the simple question. The boy keeps still and inattentive as Mr. Gubble is furiously scolding him. Mr. Gubble is more frustrated because of the fact that he isn't listening at all so he decided to send him to the office of the head director. When the boy hears this, his face shows great amusement and bitter happiness, proven by his frolicsome and wide grin.

"Mr. Gubble, are you sure you want to tell the head director? I don't mind at all but do you?" the boy says mockingly.

When the boy says this, a girl, with pale skin, matching with her silky black hair and purple evening eyes, stands up and says

"Yeah Mr. Gubble, are you sure about that?"

Her voice sends chills to almost everyone on the classroom, turning the balmy breeze into a breeze that is brisk. This gives the classroom a dark and somehow terrifying atmosphere. With bits of reluctance and fear, Mr. Gubble finally says

"Alright, you'll be excused for now" with a weak and anxious voice

Everyone in the classroom is in a state of awkward silence. The girl finally sits down and the boy grins maniacally again as he walks back to his seat. Mr. Gubble feels really mad and furious but those feelings were pushed aback by the feeling of fear and anxiety. The awkward silence is then broken by the blatant ringing of the bell. The boy and the girl proceed to go out first, followed one by one by each of the remaining students. After a short while, only Mr. Gubble and a student are left. Mr. Gubble still feels uneasy and the presence of the student makes him more anxious so he approaches the student and says

"Hey, why are you still here? All of your classmates are gone. Besides, it's getting late you should go now."

He then touches the arm of the boy, he feels benumbed after. The arm is so cold that he thinks it belongs to a corpse. He then feels more uneasy than before so he tries to lift the student. His face shows great fear and disgust as he sees a note stuck on the student's chest. He then reads it

"Be careful, we won't be nice next time"

Mr. Gubble is really frightened. He is even more terrified when the student's chest starts to ooze out blood. When he looks up to the student's face, he is shocked. The face of the student is blank, no face at all. When he stared at it more, the blank face starts to form his laughing face. He immediately lets go of the body and as he crawl down the corner, he sits and screams in horror. The boy from a while ago is then seen along the corridor, wearing the same maniacal grin on his face.

The loud scream of Mr. Gubble reaches through the halls and all of the opposite rooms. This triggers everyone in each classroom to stand up and go there, ignoring all their teachers' pleas to stop them. But in one particular classroom, some students decide to stay. One in particular is a boy with brown loose yet spiky hair. His eyes are colored silver, deep like the moonlights very presence. Nevertheless, his presence isn't much, proven when the teachers didn't even care about him and just went with the other students. He then releases a sigh, and then says

"Finally, peace"

Some of the students that are left on the classroom start to talk to each other and some go out. His presence again is like, he is totally invisible. Even the sound made by the screech of the chair's legs is more noticeable than him. After a while, when the bell on their room also releases the same blatant sound that comes from any other classroom, he stands up and proceeded to go out.

While passing through the corridor, he accidentally notices the crowd of people gathering around the school's summit. His face clearly shows that he has no interest going there and finding out why. He then continues to walk onto his path until he is abruptly confronted by someone. It is more like the person is waiting for him, a girl with white complexion and long glossy blonde hair that could rival those of a nymph; golden eyes that shone brightly even against the blinding radiance of the sun.

"You're late, Darren, what have you been doing?" The girl says harassingly and teasingly

"Late? Are you kidding me? I got here exactly time sharp" Darren says agitatedly

"I is just joking, how can you be so serious, considering the fact that we've known each other for a long time already". The girl says enthusiastically.

"Ugh. Nevermind. Anyway, Sam, what's our new job?" Darren replies.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sam says mockingly.

"Yeah, let's go" Darren says then grinning at Sam.

They then immediately run toward the summit's gate. As they are running towards the gate, numerous students block the way. It is really difficult to pass over them, and moreover, that is the only way to the gate. While passing through, Darren catches a glimpse of a tall, enchanting, black-haired girl holding a classic, neat yet fashionable fan. Darren is quickly entranced by the girl's beauty. Though it is cut short because another girl with a mallet comes jumping and trying to hit her. Luckily, she is able to dodge every attack.

"Darren! Let's go!" Sam shouts.

Darren just shakes his head and continues running towards the gate. He glances back to the girl. His face shows great surprise when the fan of the lady became bigger and when she swung it, it made strong, pressurized, and destructive winds. He then thinks to himself

"Wait. Don't tell me. Is she Angelea Quatriz, the transfer student? She—"

"Hey, let's go Darren! We need to go, NOW!" Sam shouts angrily

Darren just shakes his head again and proceeds to the gate, then goes outside with Sam.

* * *

><p>The night is cold and dreary. The air that is continuously moving in the Forest of Azure is chilly and wintry. The dull silence is then broken by the conversation of the pair.<p>

"Hey, Sam, are you sure it's here? We've been roaming around here for hours, it's getting cold already, are you really sure about the information you acquired?" Darren says while warming himself up with his hands.

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure that it is here" Sam replies unambiguously

"But, I can't find it any—"

Before Darren can finish his sentence, a doglike creature appears out of nowhere. It has gray furthat shines vibrantly together with the moonlight, it also has seven tails that has bluish fire that continuously grow on its tip, and finally, it has the eyes of what look like those of a panther that lives beneath the moon's light. The creature just stares at them, maybe thinking if they are a threat at all.

"Sam, I guess it's time" Darren says anxiously.

"Yeah.." Sam replies with an unsure tone.

As the moonlight shines over the area where the two stands, the body of Sam starts to glow. Her form starts to change. Her limbs starts to disappear followed by her torso then her chest, until her head is the only part visible.

"Take care of me well, okay? — I mean fight the creature well." Sam says as the portions of her face also start to disappear.

"Okay" Darren says while wearing a smile on his face.

After a split second, the moon that shines all over the place, focuses its beams on the place where Sam stands. The moonlight emitted is so strong that it makes white fire around it. The form that replaces Sam's body is a bright bluish white katana. This makes the doglike creature be wary of their presence and what they may cause. The doglike creature starts to growl. As the doglike creature starts to approach him, he stands erectly and assumes a pose that is seemingly based on a contestant of a "Kenjutsu" match. The creature then attempts to bite him, particularly his legs. Luckily, Darren is quick enough to react and guard himself with the katana. He pulls the sword up and slices the cheeks of the creature. He then proceeds to slice the creature's throat. Just as he is about to slash it, the creature releases the bluish white flames from its tails that almost engulfs Darren.

"Oh, that was close!" Darren says while breathing heavily.

*Bark* The dog replies with its eyes glowing against the darkness that is engulfed by the moon's light.

"So you're really the demon dog huh? No wonder your flame is strong." Darren says timidly.

The creature then jumps over him and then tries to release its flames once more. The flame then directly engulfs him. The flame presses on Darren's skin and makes bruises on some parts. The creature then tries to bite Darren on the neck. While trying to prevent the creature from biting his neck, he says

"Seriously, you're really hard to fight" with his voice emphasizing that he is tired already.

The dog isn't able to bite him on the neck with its strength so it bites him on the chest and focuses its flames to him.

"But too bad, my power is far stronger than yours"

He then pierces the creature's torso with his long sharp katana. The creature howls in pain while trying to separate itself from Darren's tight grasp.

"You're not going anywhere" Darren says timidly.

While gripping tightly on the katana, he skillfully slices the creature in half, covering the moonlight covered Forest of Azure by the blood of the deceased creature.

"Be gone, rest and peace" Darren muttered.

A sudden gleam of light appears before Darren. It is the soul of the deceased creature. He slowly grabs it by his hands, he feels the warmth and energy emitted by its soul. The katana starts to transform back to its human form. After a short while, in front of Darren is the beautiful girl, Sam.

"Here you go" Darren says happily as he looks at the soul's beautiful appearance.

"Hmmm.. Smells good!" Sam says with a hungry yet beautiful face.

She puts it inside her mouth and slowly savors the taste of the fallen creature's soul.

"You know, I've always been curious about how souls taste." Darren says dumbfoundedly

Darren keeps looking at Sam, enjoying herself. He can't stop wondering about how it tastes like. Once in every job they took, Sam always had this satisfied and happy look on her face. Sometimes, he gets even jealous.

"Hmm. That hits the spot!" Sam says enthusiastically.

"So? What is the soul's level?" Darren says curiously.

"The information was right. The soul's level is like those of an average kishin. It tastes like wonders!" Sam replies happily.

"Good for you then" Darren says while wearing a light smile on his face.

"Anyway, let's call Shinigami-sama already. Let's inform him about the monster we just taken care of" Sam says.

"Not yet, I want to look decent infront of Shingami-sama" Darren says abruptly.

"What? You and your— "

"Shut up, you just enjoyed eating a soul. Besides, is it wrong to look presentable and decent?" Darren says before Sam could finish her sentence.

"You know, sometimes, I think you like Shinigami-sama" Sam says teasingly.

"What. Like? It's more on the side of admiration rather than feelings of love!" Darren says as he wears a flustered look on his face.

"Bull's eye!" Sam shouts.

"Argh, Shut up! Would you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here? Turn to a weapon for a while, please!" Darren says irritatedly.

"Hehe, it's so easy to make you mad! But that's one of the traits that makes you cute and gullible" Sam says as she transforms already.

"God, please stop it!" Darren says angrily.

"Okay, Okay." Sam says happily before turning into a weapon.

"Finally, peace!" Darren says as he grabs the weapon, puts it on his side, and looks directly at the moon.

As Darren looked graciously at the moon's glorious figure, his wounds starts to heal and disappear, the moonlight directly focus its very energy to Darren's body. After a while, all of his wounds are gone and the moonlight stopped. He wears a smile on his face, showing that his satisfied and is ready to call Shinigami-sama. First, he breathes deeply, and then puts his forefinger in front of him. A mirror appears out of nowhere.

"Now, time to dial the number of— "

His moments are then interrupted by a sudden loud thud that comes from one of the trees. His shock accidentally breaks his concentration thus breaking the mirror. He is really surprised. He walked over to where the sound came from. When he looked, he notices there is a girl, a girl with long wavy black hair, clipped together by some Chinese ornament that looked like an heirloom.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The girl screams painfully.

Darren just blinks twice, then thrice, then after that he just stares at a blank space.

"Ugh…. That—" The girl says while scratching her head. "Oh!" she says as she stands up.

As the girl ran towards Darren, Darren was still looking at a blank space.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're incredible, you killed the "Nanabii" the girl says energetically while patting Darren's chest.

Darren is completely speechless because of her sudden appearance. The girl then tries to observe Darren's body.

"Hey, how did you make your injuries disappear like that? Tell me quick!" The girl says enthusiastically while jumping around in front of him.

The girl is so bedazzled because of the sudden disappearance of the bruises and injuries from the fight. There is like an awkward atmosphere surrounding the two, a two-year old child forcing a forty-year old man to play. Darren then finally notices that that the girl is wearing the school's uniform. This made him more anxious and nervous. Then something about her made him remember about something else.

"Wait, have I seen this girl before? Oh yeah! She is. She is— Oh no! —the girl with the mallet!" Darren says on his mind anxiously.

As the girl praises him more and more, Darren immediately runs away.

"What the-. Wait!" The girl shouted.

"I need to get away from her, quick!" Darren thought.

Although the girl is able to catch up with him little by little, when Darren fastens it up a little bit more, she couldn't catch up anymore and finally gives up.

"I'm so tired already! If you don't want to be my friend, then just say so! No! I mean— I mean just say your name!" The girl says aggravately.

Darren looks back, not seeing anyone, he then sighs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Darren proceeds to go to school. Along the way, he meets up with Sam.<p>

"We were almost caught yesterday, you should be a little bit more careful!" Sam says angrily.

"Yeah, but how the hell did she find us?" Darren says agitatedly.

"Maybe, we were followed when we were going to the Forest of Azure" Sam replies with an unsure tone.

"That's impossible, I looked around the area when we first got to the forest" Darren says ambiguously.

"Then, how did she follow us?" Sam asks with a dumbfounded tone.

"I don't know, I was shocked as well" Darren replies.

"By the way, how was your love ta— Oh, I mean your report to Shinigami-sama?" Sam asks teasingly.

"You were there, why are you aski— . Oh! Stop it, Sam. It's getting annoying!" Darren says irritatedly.

"Sorry, when I transformed, I felt tired so I fell asleep" Sam replies.

"I see.. Wait? Then how did you know I was almost caught by a girl?" Darren asks dumbfoundedly.

"I woke up when I heard a sudden loud thud" Sam replies.

"I see" Darren says a second time.

"Anyway, let's just try to be careful from now on" Sam then says.

"Yeah, I hope we don't MEET her at school" Darren says anticipatingly.

The pair then goes inside the school's summit. Along the corridor, they separate when they were on their perspective rooms already. Darren enters his classroom. Much to his chagrin, he is the first one to arrive. He let out a sigh, hoping a good day will actually be today. He then sits on this chair. He thinks about defeating the "Nanabii", and he expects that maybe he's getting stronger and more powerful. His joyous thinking is then interrupted by a sudden loud bang created when the door is opened. It was opened by Noelle, a brown haired girl with lime green eyes. She is one of Darren's classmates.

"Ugh! You're first again. Why can't I beat you?" Noelle says disappointedly.

Darren just replies with a melancholic look directly at her then shrugging his shoulders followed by looking away at another direction. Noelle, with her eyes full of fire right now, starts to approach Darren. Darren is quite annoyed yet scared at the same time because last time, this girl gave him a steady punch on the chest which was bloody painful. Darren prepares himself for the matter but as he waits for the strong punch, only a light tap on his back is done.

"You're too quiet, I know that you want to be yourself but you can't, this isn't your personality right? I don't understand you. But please, be yourself already. I'm getting really uneasy just by talking to you because of that" Noelle says with a convincing tone.

Darren is somehow castigated and shocked. He didn't expect those kind of words to come from anyone, especially from students in this school. He pretends he doesn't hear anything so he ignores her.

"Oh Yeah! Congratulations on killing the "Nanabii" Darren! How was its soul, high as a kishin?" Noelle says with a smile.

When Darren hears this, his face shows great shock and this somehow stupefied him on the spot. As Noelle is smiling and is walking away from him, some students began to enter the room. Darren's face is full of abhorrence. He then thought to himself

"Oh no. . . "

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, Darren quickly goes out and tries to find Sam. He tries to find her in places where she is bound to be, but with no avail, he couldn't find her. As he walks pretty much tired along the corridor, a voice passes through its empty halls.<p>

"I challenge you to a duel!"

When Darren looks back, he sees the same girl who saw him with Sam in the Forest of Azure. His face clearly shows utter surprise and shock.

"You, you are—" Darren says nervously.

"Yes, it's me, the girl you rudely ditched in the forest." The girl says angrily.

"Ehehe. But how did you?" Darren says anxiously.

"You're asking me how? Let's see.. Hmmm.. do you know her?" The girl says impishly.

Darren is completely speechless. It is Noelle, his classmate who congratulated him in killing the "Nanabii".

"Hi, Darren" Noelle says enthusiastically.

Darren then glares at her.

"No need to be so angry, we're just here to challenge you to a duel." Noelle says joyfully.

"We?" Darren asks with a questionable tone.

"Yes, both of us, versus the both of you." Noelle says straightforwardly.

"Both of you? I'm only one." Darren says with an anxious tone.

"Don't speak nonsense, I can sense her presence you know" The girl with the wavy hair says.

Darren looks at his back and sees Sam.

"Sam." Darren says with a grief-stricken tone.

"Looks like we got caught" Sam says with a disappointed tone

"I'm sorry Sam, if I only checked the area more then—" Darren nimbly says as we cut speaking by Sam.

"It's okay, let's just handle this like what we planned in case we're in this kind of situation" Sam says with delight.

"But we can't, that's.!" Darren says with a disapproving tone.

"Then, do you want us to be exposed?" Sam says with a motherly tone.

"No." Darren replies with a low tone.

"Then, let's do it." Sam says encouragingly.

"But…. Fine" Darren replies half-heartedly.

"Are you two done talking?" The girl with the wavy hair says.

"Yeah, we're done" Darren and Sam replies.

"Then let's proceed to the stage" The girl with wavy hair says excitingly.

"Stage?" The two ask with a questionable tone.

"The summit." Noelle says straightforwardly.

"But that's where the entire students gather after school! We can't possibly go there, we'll get exposed!" Darren shouted angrily.

"Then do you want us to expose you guys instead?" The two says impishly as they smile.

"Ughh" Darren replies angrily.

"Then, let's go." Noelle says happily.

Darren and Sam couldn't say anything so they just followed them. But as they walk along the corridor, Sam says.

"Then could you at least let us use clothes that could keep hide our identities?"

"Hmm.. that's fine but.. do you really not want to get exposed that much?" The girl with the wavy hair asked.

"Yes" The two says assuredly.

"Fine" The wavy haired girl says.

As the four walk pass the corridor' end, towards the summit, Darren and Sam held their hands tightly, believing at each other.

* * *

><p>The sun shines radiantly against the solid grounds of the summit where a crowd of students gathered. The students seem to be chattering about what is going on.<p>

"What's going on here? Who are those two that are wearing too many clothes in front of Candice?" a student mutters.

"I don't know but, they look like complete idiots because of those clothes." a student mutters mockingly.

As the sun glimmers against the reddish cheeks of Darren, Darren and Sam were already breathing hard and sweating.

"Are you two okay? It seems that you're not comfortable with those clothes. Mind if you take them off?" Candice says impishly.

"Not a chance" The two replies accompanied by heavy breathing.

"Hahaha, then good luck! By the way, if you don't know me yet, my name's Candice" Candice says enthusiastically.

"We don't care, so let's just get on with this. Okay Ms. Candice?" The two says exhaustingly.

* * *

><p><em>A short distance away from the summit, along the corridor<em>, the boy with the maniacal grin with the silky black haired girl is watching.

"Oh, this fight's going to be boring again." The maniacal boy says spiritlessly.

"It hasn't even started yet, Gray" The girl mutters.

"You know, Nathalie, even though it hasn't started yet, from the very beginning that pair which wears a lot of unnecessary clothes is bound to lose. They are already heavily breathing, tired and uncomfortable. Clearly, they're exhausted! Besides, they're against Candice and Noelle, it's basically impossible." Gray replies confidently.

"Well, let's just watch. Okay, Gray?" Nathalie says delightedly

* * *

><p><em>On the balcony.<em>

"This is going to be fun!" a girl with long auburn hair, reaching to her waist, shouts joyfully.

"Shh. Be quiet Mirajane, the fight is about to start" a boy with purple hair with eyeglasses says with a tone that clearly means that he's annoyed.

"Okay, Zack" Mirajane replying with her cute face accompanied with her sweet soft voice.

"Ugh. Anyway, Levi, Alicia, what do you think?" Zack asks enthusiastically.

" . . . . . . " The two is just looking at the summit.

"Well, okay then" Zack says mutterly.

* * *

><p><em>On the back of the summit.<em>

"Looks like Candice found a new fighter huh? Rhiannon? A tall boy with icy blonde hair with kiwi green eyes says.

"Yeah. It seems." Rhiannon, a girl with wavy purple pig-tailed hair, fixed both by two magenta-colored ribbons shaped like a butterfly, her ears covered by a chestnut-colored headset, pairing with her red crimson eyes and rosy cheeks, says disinterestedly.

"Hey, are you bored? It seems you're uninterested?" The boy says curiously.

"Well, it could just end up like that fight with Angelea, losing in the last minute." Rhiannon replies disappointedly.

"Hey! That fight wasn't boring! Even I, Erwinn, enjoyed the fight! Angelea was powerful too!" Erwinn says enthusiastically.

:*Sigh* Rhiannon

* * *

><p><em>On the roof just behind the summit.<em>

"It seems Candice found a new playmate, Angelea" A girl with long black hair fixed together with a ponytail, with black eyes says.

"Yeah." Angelea mutters.

"What's wrong?" The girl says worriedly.

"Nothing, let's just hope that two wins, Franzesca" Angelea says with a justified tone.

"Let's just hope then" Franzesca says enthusiastically as she grins impishly.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the summit.<em>

"*Gulp* Are you ready Sam?" Darren says nervously.

"Ready when you are Darren" Sam says confidently.

"Why are you so confident, when the fight is about to start, Where do you get it?" Darren says enviously yet anxiously.

"That's a secret" Sam mutters impishly.

"You—" Darren says angrily.

As Sam starts to transform, Candice observes her then says

"Looks like they're ready Noelle" Candice says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's get ready too!" Noelle says excitingly as she starts to transform as well.

As the two grab on their perspective partners while it is still shining and gleaming with power, the crowd surrounding the summit start shouting "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" Darren then grabs tightly at Sam's still visible hand, nervous of what is about to happen.

"You can do it, Darren, I believe you" Sam says as she turns into a weapon.

"Let's do this!" Darren shouts while approaching Candice.

"Be ready!" Candice shouts as she started to approach Darren.

With their weapons shining vibrantly just below the sun, courage and bravery scattered among the grounds of where they stepped in. Unbeknown to Darren, this is just the beginning of his rough and hard journey against the Equivocate Arcane World of Mystery.

_**"I hope you liked it!"**_


End file.
